Tender Heart
by BabyMelono0o
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji is on a mission to kill the prince of all vampires. Tomoyo then falls in love with him. What will Tomoyo do? And will the prince kill her instead? ExT! SxS! Read and find out!
1. Double Trouble

Tender Heart  
  
Author's Note: About a week more untill school ends! Yay! Cheers! Okie, now get me started.....hm.....  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji: 18, a calm, sensitive, and cheerful human.  
  
Eriol Hiragizawa: 19, a rude, spoiled, and 'cold blooded' prince of all vampires.  
  
Double Trouble  
  
"This year, our new member, Tomoyo Daidouji, will be going on the mission," said Spinnel Sun, one of the leader of M&S.  
  
M&S is a very popular and large group. M&S is a enormous group of human who either distinguish vampires or stop them from sucking human's blood.  
  
M stands for Moon and S stands for Sun becuase M&S is lead by Ruby Moon and Spinnel Sun.  
  
Ruby Moon leads the female side while Spinnel Sun lead the male side. For some reason, they always have arguments.  
  
Tomoyo seemed extremely excited to get start on it, she thought it was a really important and fun, but......  
  
Every let out a surprise response after announcing who is going to be the next for the mission. It's either a "Oh my gosh!" or a "Phew!"  
  
Every one seems to hate that job. "Hey! Why does it have to be my girls? Why can't you choose your boys? Suppi!" Ruby Moon shouted. "Hey! I thought I told you not to call me that!" Spinnel Sun shouted back.  
  
"Haha! I want to! Suppi! Suppi! Suppi!" Ruby shouted again. "Fine, be that way, Rubber Duck!" Spinnel shouted back again.  
  
Everyone in the room started to curse and scream at each other. The whole room was filled with noises coming from everyone besides Tomoyo. But soon it was her turn to make noise...loud one too....  
  
All of a sudden, everyone in the room quiet down, by the loud blow of an whistle hanging on Tomoyo's neck.  
  
"So, Mr. Spinnel Sun and Mrs. Ruby Moon. What is my mission going to be on?" Tomoyo asked politely.  
  
"Hmph!" Sun and Moon both 'said' and turned their backs on each other. "Eh…answer me, please?" Tomoyo pleased.  
  
"You answer her!" Moon shouted. "No! You!" Sun shouted back. "No! Why should I?" Ruby shouted again. "'Cuz' I said so!" Spinnel shouted back again.  
  
Tomoyo let out a sigh and sat on a chair behind her. Her legs were supporting her arms and her arms were supporting her chin.  
  
Her eye lids became lower and lower and soon she fell asleep under all the noises that filled the room.  
  
"Wake up! Wake up!" a girl said as she shook Tomoyo back and forth. Tomoyo's eye lid widened. "Ahh! Is it time for me to go on the mission? I didn't pack my stuff ye..." Tomoyo shouted. "No! No! Calm down! It's time for break!" the girl said cutting Tomoyo's nervous phrases off.  
  
"Oh.....eh....sorry!" Tomoyo felt embarrassment all over her. "Come on, 'wanna' come? We're going to a fast food restaurant. You must be starving," the girl said.  
  
"Yea, I am. How you know?" Tomoyo replied. "Hello? It's not the first day you've known me!," The girl said." Tomoyo began a tricky look, "Really, it's the first day I've known you. What's your name?" The girl rolled her eyes, "Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji's best friend..." Sakura stuck out her hands for Tomoyo to shake. "Oh really? Tomoyo Daidouji," Tomoyo giggled and grabbed Sakura's hand, before she could shake Sakura dragged her down the staircase.  
  
"C'mon, Meko, Kioko, and Aki are waiting at the restaurant. Sakura and Tomoyo walked toward the street as the cars ran pass. They pushed opened the glass door of a fast food restaurant named Oishii Garden.  
  
"This place is delicious!" Tomoyo said. Sakura let out a giggle.  
  
"Do you know what your job is for M&S?" Sakura asked. "Nope! Not sure!" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Well, you should know. That is the worst job an vampire distinguisher can do. You have to get the vampire prince, Hiragizawa Eriol, to curse all vampire in the world. And the curse can stop all the vampires from sucking blood. Soon all the vampire in the world will be gone. But most people who tried it, either gets killed or have only half of their life, when they come back. Then you will have to kill Eriol Hiragizawa," Sakura explained.  
  
Quickly Tomoyo frowned.  
  
Author's Note: Yay! I'm finish with my first chapter! So how you like it so far?? Pretty short, rite?? Please review! 


	2. Love at First Site

Tender Heart  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, I havent been updating for a long time cuz my phone line got a problem so it wouldn't connect to the computer. Same with Anmesia of Love, million sorries for whom is waiting for me to update! Please enjoy and R&R!  
  
Love At First Sight  
  
Introducing the characters:  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Meko, Aki, and Kioko are best friends.  
  
23/Sakura is a well fighter. She've tried killing 30 vampires in two minutes. She is a very stylish dresser, so many of her clothings all specially designed by Tomoyo.  
  
22/Tomoyo is another good fighter. She's also a professional designer, every piece of clothing she wears, is handmade by her. She's also very good at shooting.  
  
22/Meko is a very good friend. She's well-known for martial arts. Her talent is acting and singing. She can manage all kinds of acts and all kinds of tones.  
  
21/Aki is well-known for karate. She's a very good cooker and very creative. Although all her cookings and bakings are weird looking, they still taste dilicous.  
  
23/Kioko is well-known for kung fu. She's a computer genius. No one in the M&S team knows the computer better then she does.  
  
They are best friends ever since they wear five years old. They decided to join the M&S team since they were so good at fighting. But Tomoyo joined after quiting her designing job.  
  
They have their own office, like Ruby Mon and Spinnel Sun. Becuase they were the best vampire fighters of all the M&S Team, Ahem besides a few other boys.  
  
"I'm 'gonna' order some drinks. You want anything?" Tomoyo asked. "Yea! Can you get me a cranberry juice, please?" Sakura replied.  
  
"Diet Pepsi!"  
  
Meko said as the others followed.  
  
"Orange soda!" Aki called.  
  
"Coffee!" Kioko said.  
  
"Sure!" Tomoyo said and ran to the long line at the counter.  
  
Tomoyo came running over with her tray of sodas....."Oops! Sorry, sorry! I'm really sorry, sir!" Tomoyo accidently tripped over a chair and spilled all the soda over a blue eyed "boy."  
  
"Arg..." the boy said but he quiet down as soon as he saw Tomoyo grab out a little small, lavender blankie and began to wipe the boy clean. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to!" Tomoyo said. The boy kept staring at the raven haired girl, Tomoyo.  
  
'She looks so cute.....' he thought. All of a sudden he slapped himself right across the face. Tomoyo started to giggle trying to keep in her laugh. But she just had to blast out the laugh. She couldn't help it she just kept right on laughing. Even the boy's 'friend' who sat next to him blast out with laugh.  
  
"C'mon, Syaoran!" the boy said dragging his 'friend' along. The blue eyed boy grabbed "his" cellphone on the table and accidentaly grabbed Tomoyo's little blankie too. He stuck everything he just grabbed into his pocket.  
  
As Tomoyo stared at the blue eyed boy leaving, she once again blast into laughs after seeing his pants all wet, which looks like he 'wet his pants.'  
  
'Bling! Bling!' The blue eyed "boy's" cellphone rang. "Speak!," he shouted over the phone. He heard a "ouch" over the phone. Tomoyo was rubbing her ears which got "infected" by the loud shouting over the phone. "Speak!" he shouted again. "Excuse me, sir, can you please stop shouting?" Tomoyo said. "Oh, hi. It's you. Eh..sorry, I didn't mean to," he said.  
  
"It's alright," Tomoyo said. "Hey! How you know my phone number?" the boy asked. "I never said I knew your phone number. The phone your holding in your hands is mine, not your's. And the phone I'm holding in my hand is your's, not mine. You get it, you took the wrong phone," Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Ok....." he said and checked the screen of the phone, which did not look like the screen image he had, "Right!" "Here, why don't we meet at the restaurant, the one where we met each other?" Tomoyo suggested. "Sure, ok..." the boy said.  
  
Tomoyo walked to the restaurant. "Hi!" Tomoyo shouted jumping in front of the boy who is sitting on a table. "May I sit down?" Tomoyo asked. Tomoyo is wearing a tropical pink sundress dress, a white 2 inch high heel shoes and a mini white hangbag. The marine boy stared at Tomoyo slowly from her slim legs to her flowy raven hair.'You..' he thought, "You look beautiful today!" but instead he accidently burbed it out. Tomoyo giggled and said, "Thanks!"  
  
The boy blushed, he could not believe he just said that. "Yea, you could sit down. I ordered a cup of pineapple juice for you," the boy said still blushie. "Thanks again. My favorites!" Tomoyo said as she pulled out the chair. Tomoyo took a sip of the pineapple juice and land it right next to the boy's cup of cappuchino when she finished. The boy accidently grabbed Tomoyo's pineapple juice and took a sip. 'Huh? Why is this pineapple flavored?' He tought but then he notice he was drinking Tomoyo's cup instead. He also notice Tomoyo giggling.  
  
The boy blushed again. He had to wonder why he always get embarrased in front of her. "Sorry!" Eriol said. "It's alright. Right, here's your cellphone. And may I have mine's back please?" Tomoyo asked. "Yea, sure," he replied as he held out Tomoyo's phone and grabbed his phone at the same time. "Dam! I have to go now! Ruby will be killing if I don't get to work soon. See you next time, if we meet, some how," Tomoyo said giggling and the boy nodded.  
  
The boy watched as Tomoyo ran out of the restaurant.  
  
"You're late, Tomoyo," Sakura whispered as they stand in front of a crowed in after Ruby Moon. "Yea, I know," Tomoyo whispered back. "Tomoyo Daidouji!" Tomoyo heard Ruby Moon shout out her full name, "Yes, Mrs. Ruby Moon!" Tomoyo shouted back. "Come up here," Ruby shouted once again. Tomoyo nodded and ran through the crowd. "Sakura Kinomoto!, Kioko Tsengichi, Aki Houishan, Umeko Xiamasu" she began to introduce their job. (A/N: I just made up anything for the last names, hope you won't mind if they are stupid, lol!)  
  
"Ok! Sakura you're going to be the lead of this group, like always. You 'guys' are going to the church. Tomoyo you're first to go in. And if any thing, blow the whistle on the neck. Next Sakura you bring the team in! Am I understood?" Ruby ordered. All of those people shouted yes, while Tomoyo speaked a question, "Why are we going to a church to kill vam..." Before she could finished Ruby chopped in, "To kill vampires?" as she shot her a "DUH" look.  
  
Tomoyo tip-toed down the stairs and whispered, "Whatever?..."  
  
Author's Note: How is it? Please leave a review! Thnx....! 


	3. Team Work

Tender Heart  
  
Author's Note: I'm back...and I made a few changes in the first two chapters, just added a few characters, please forgive mi if I'm making you read the first two chapters again!  
  
Ukari-Chan: Thnx! I'll try to update ASAP....  
  
Lil-Star69er: Lol...sure, i'll try to update sooner and make the chapters longer....  
  
Blak Shinigami: Lol...thnx too!  
  
Team Work  
  
The white door opened and the M&S group came out from a van. "Tomoyo, ready?" Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo is wearing a military stlye miniskirt, white tank, and a pair of white sneakers.  
  
Sakura is wearing a thin, layered, light green dress with jeans under.  
  
Meko is wearing a lavendar miniskirt, sneakers, and a long, pink shirt.  
  
They all have a multie weapon tube (M.W.T) hangging from her belt or in their pockets.  
  
Tomoyo stared at the big, wooden door and softly nodded.  
  
She took out her multie weapon tube, pressed a button and a thin metal thing came popping out from it. With it, she unlocked the lock to the big, wooden door.  
  
She put back her M.W.T. in it's place and slowly, quietly walk in. Inside was a big cross sign hanging on the big peice of wall straight in front of her. With a whole bunch of seats next to her. She walked down the narrow trail and found a blue eyed boy walked in from one of the smaller wooden doors.  
  
"Hi, what are you doing here?" the blue eyed boy blushed for once again meeting his so-called crush.  
  
"Hey, I'm here to ki..." Tomoyo didn't get to finished. He heard the bat's wings flapping, somewhere near. "Quickly!" the boy grabbed her hand and dragged her passed the wooden doors, up the staircase and into a room. Then stopped and silent. Tomoyo smiled. She glared at the boy and then glared at their connected hands.  
  
"Sorry!" the boy letted of her hands. Tomoyo smiled again. The boy blushed. "Why you dragged me in here?" Tomoyo asked. "Um..becuase..there are some dangerous creatures down there.  
  
"You mean vampires?" she asked. The boy gaved her a look. "How you know?" "Heard about it, I guess." The boy nodded. "Cool, what is this," Tomoyo asked as she brushed her fingers across a polished wooden "coffin."  
  
"Oh, it's my bed," the boy said. Tomoyo looked suprised. "Really? So you live here? Is this your bedroom?" "Yea..." he answered. Tomoyo obviously forgot all about her mission.  
  
"Tomoyo hadn't come out yet, nor blown her wistle," Sakura said, "I think she's in trouble...c'mon let's go in." The team walked towards the door and unlocked the door. They all went in.  
  
A vampire walked out behind a curtain. He had a black suit on. And two long and sharp teeths along with some green eyes.  
  
A few bats followed and in a few speeding swish and turns they all became human figure.  
  
Ahem "Very well, long time no see, Sakura darling..." Syaoran said. Sakura felt his rough, vampire fingers running slowly across her chin.  
  
Sakura toss her elbow into his chest, "Don't touch me, you harmful jerk!" Her knee pressed against his stomach onto a chair and ready to choke him with her hand.  
  
Clicks of triggersS All the other vampires points their gun at Sakura.  
  
The boy grabbed a remote, clicked a button and halve of the cover to the bed came slowly slying up.  
  
"Cool!..." The boy attached his palm, covering Tomoyo's mouth. "Shh..I here something..." The boy quietly peaked out the door and saw the vampires and the M&S Team downstair.  
  
"Quick, hide!" The boy pointed into his bed. Tomoyo climbed in and layed. After the cover to the bed was closed the boy speeded out of the room.  
  
Ahem "Let her go..." he said. All the other vampires replied, "Yes, master Hiragizawa!"  
  
Eriol Hiragizawa was the blue eyed boy.  
  
He's wearing a navy blue outfit with polished, black shoes. "Leave, get out of here this point, and I promise not to harm any of you..." he said.  
  
"In your dreams!" she replied.  
  
"Wow...his bed is so cute!" Tomoyo glared at the full blue bed. It wasn't dark at all. There was a bright blue moon-shaped 1D light and a few tiny star-shaped ones too.  
  
"I'll do anything for this bed!" her top and bottom eyelashes met and soon she fell asleep ignoring all other noises.  
  
Sakura grabbed her M.W.T. from her belt and a knife attached along. Meko, Aki, and Kioko followed.  
  
Sakura jumped up, and ready to stab Eriol in the chest, but he dodged.  
  
Meko, Aki, and Kioko ran after some other vampires.  
  
A few kicks, punches, swishes and stabs the deadly vampires became smokes and ashes in the air.  
  
The only ones left were Syoaran and Eriol. Sakura was still chasing Eriol, while the other three girls worked on Syoaron.  
  
Eriol stopped and glared at them, "Last warning, leave or die!" "We are not leaving!" Sakura cried. "Take care of them, girls..." Eriol said as he and Syaoran left the room. Three female vampires came out of nowhere.  
  
Meko, Aki, and Kioko took care of them, since there was only three. While Sakura just stand there.  
  
Yawn Tomoyo woke up from her dreams. As she stretched her arms, she pushed a blue button and the cover opened. She got up and climbed out of it. She heards tons of fighting sounds and found out what happen when she was asleep when she walked out of the room.  
  
Boom A loud gun noise came out of nowhere. Sakura turned around and found a steamed dead vampire burning up.  
  
She turned back around and looked upstairs. It was Tomoyo and her two guns. They both smiled, Meko, Aki, and Kioko smiled too when they saw her.  
  
Tomoyo jumped down. As she flipped to the ground she killed one of the female vampire, the one who is standing between the other two. As she landed she gave the other two a shot.  
  
They all vanished into ashes and smoke. Cheeeeeers! They gave each other high fives.  
  
Author's Note: Finally, took me pretty long...Hope you liked it...and plz...plz..R&R..thnx! 


	4. Cheers!

Tender Heart  
  
Author's Note: Hmmm...I need more ideas...Um...think i got it...and now here it goes........  
  
Cheers!  
  
"Cheeeeeeeeeeers!" Tomoyo, Sakura, Aki, Kioko, and Meko, al raised their cup of their very own favorite drinks into the air.  
  
Sakura, "Even though we didn'tget to attack Eriol and his stupid doggy, Syaoran, we still did a pretty good job. By the way, where were you Tomoyo? We were worried about you..." "No where much, I was just hidding in a coffin, but fell asleep," Tomoyo said. Everyone laughed, "Nice...We were fighting out there and you were sleeping?" Meko said. Sigh  
  
They're in a bar, Green Spot, the most popular and expensive bar in the city. The five friends goes there every week. They would hang out there after work. Especially when they accomplish a mission, they would celebrate there.  
  
"Tomoyo, you were awesome when you took down the four stupid vampires in less then a minute," Aki said. "You saved Sakura-chan's life too," Kioko followed. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Not bad, hun..." Takashi said as he placed his hand on Kioko's shoulder. Kioko spinned here chair around and stood up. She took out her gun and held it toward Takashi's face, "BACK OFF, YOU PERVERTED JERK!" "Shit, calm down. I was just playing," Takashi said.  
  
Takashi is a very popular guy in Spinnel's team. Although the other boys thinks he so cool, he's a total jerk and exetremely stupid. He always hang out with his two other "cool" friend, Rui and Washi.  
  
Kioko put her gun back in her bag. "Shit, you guys ain't have no styles..." Sakura, "Hoe!" Takashi started to show off his clothes. "See, this is what you call an ass!" He turned his ass facing Kioko and started to smack himself in the ass. (A/N: Don't ask me why I put that...)  
  
Kioko took out her gun again, "Smack it one more time, I'll blow up your ass." Kioko clicked the trigger and held it toward Takashi's butt. "Shit, your rude," he said. "That's it, stop with your shitting. Hoe!" Sakura said. "Fine, wanna challenge me and my boys?" Takashi said.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Sakura answered. Takashi snapped. A waiter came and placed five trays, with 20 glasses of red wine on each, onto the table. "One on one, ladies first," Washi said. Takashi, Washi, Rui and two other boys sat down. "The girls glared at their opponent, grabbed a glass ang quickly swallowed it.  
  
The boys glared at the girls too, 'Shit, they're good!' they thought. The boys took a glass of wine and swalowed it too.  
  
Twenty minutes later  
  
All the girl's oppenents are drunked and now snoring, besides Takashi. The girls are still fully awake and very energetic. Takashi was almost drunked, and started to fall asleep as he drank the last glass. "Cheeeeeeeeeers!!!!!!!" the girls screamed. Round of appluases came from people in behind, watching.  
  
"You girls thinking what I'm thinking?" Tomoyo applied a tricky look on her face. The other girls nodded and giggled. They all grabbed their handbag and took out their makeups.  
  
Kioko, "Takashi's mines" "I'm not going to go easy on Washi, I swear..." Meko said. "I'll get Rui," Aki said. Tomoyo and Sakura took the other two. They apllied different colors of makeup on them. They all have different colors of eye shadow, lipstick/lipgloss, and nail polish on.  
  
Before the girls left they took a picture of each 'female' boy. The girls all laughed as they walked down the street in the dark. "I can't believe we did that..." Ahahaha Kioko said. "I know..." Sakura followed.  
  
Swish Eeeee Growl  
  
"Stop, did you here something?" Sakura said. "Yea..." the girls said. The walked towards the noise. And in a dark, small hall they found a vampire who's trying to suck a girl's blood.  
  
Before the vampire's sharp, long teeth touched the girl's neck, he saw teh girls and began to growl. "C'mon girls..." Sakura said.  
  
Kioko ran into the hall first. She gave the vampire a punch in the stomach and a kick at his chin.  
  
Aki jumped in next. She ran pass the vampire to the end, where theres a brick wall. Speedly, she ran up the wall and did a 180 degrees flip. In mid-air she gave the vampire a kick in the head and did another flip, 360 degrees, and landed on her foot.  
  
The vampire got up and began to run away by climbing up the wall. Meko and Sakura ran in. They ordered a black leather, long wipping string from their M.W.T. and each wipped a hand and leg of the vampire. He fell down and landed on his back.  
  
Finally it was Tomoyo's turn. She tok out her gun...Bang The vampire was shot dead.  
  
"Thank-you! Thank-you! I owe you five alot. I don't know what to give in repay. I'm glad..." the girl said. "It's okay, your safe now. And you don't hae to repay us anything, it's our duty..." Tomoyo said. "Yea," Meko followed.  
  
Meko, Tomoyo, Kioko, Sakura, Aki, and the girl that just saved, are now sitting in the living of the five girl's house. (A/N: Just to notice you, Meko, Tomoyo, Aki, Kioko and Sakura live together.)  
  
Aki and Sakura walked out of the kitchen, each holding a try of drinks. After they placed the trays on the table they sat down next to Kioko.  
  
"What's your name?" Aki asked. "Oh yea, sorry I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Mei Lin. And this is the third time I've been attacked by vampires, and luckily, I saved myself the first two times," Mei Lin said. "Why are so many vampires after you?" Sakura asked. "My fiance is Touya Hiragizawa. He is the fourth vampire prince. Him and his younger brother, Eriol are the only vampire princes left, untill our wedding day. I heard that the other three vampire princes are killed by their father, Tsukasa hiragizawa. He's after their powers, forbidden in their sould, a sparkly blue marble-like thing. He wants the power of all the five princes so he can combine them to create a enormous power that can help him control the world and every human becomes vampire under his control. My fiance died a month ago, the day our wedding day was suppose to take place. But the king hadn't located his soul in his dead body, so he thought he may have given it to me before he died. But really, I haven't even seen it before, and even if I have it, I'm not going to give it to him," Mei Lin said.  
  
"The only thing he left with me is this engagment ring..." Mei Lin stuck out her hand and showed them her sparkly diamond ring.  
  
"Oh...so your a human right? And your fiance is a vampire?" Meko asked. "Yea, Touya and Eriol's very nice, they would never go suck a human's blood, instead their older brother would just send him bottles of blood," Mei Lin said.  
  
"Would you like to join the M&S training program? So you can learn to protect yourself. And even better you can join the M&S Group," Tomoyo said. "Really? I really can't thank you guys engough!" Mei Lin agreed in joining.  
  
"Cheeeeeeeeeers!"  
  
Author's Note: So...how you liked it? I'll really aprreciate if you leave a review, thnx! See you next time... 


	5. French Date

Tender Heart  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, I haven't been updating for another long term. I was busy with something else, well anyways lets get started.......  
  
Lil-star69er: Thanks! Yea I watched it, and this story is sort of based on it, but the love part is different and also the ending is pretty different.  
  
Xolilaznswetiexo: Yea, it's pretty similar to it. Glad you like it! Lol  
  
Ukari-chan: Glad you liked it too, I'll try to update more a.s.a.p.  
  
Saphire Melody: LoL. Thanks.  
  
French Date  
  
(A/N: Wah..I need ideas!)  
  
Ring, Ring Tomoyo's cell rang. She ran out from the bathroom and picked up the phone. "Konichiwa!" she said.  
  
"H-Hi.." a fimilar voice appeared. "Oh, hiyee. I remember your voice," Tomoyo said. "Really?" Eriol said.  
  
"Yea. Anyways, why you call?" Tomoyo asked. "Eh...um...I 'wanna' as...I just wanted to talk to you," he said. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"So..What do you want to talk about?" she asked. "Um...are you busy?" Eriol said. "Busy? Now?" Tomoyo answered. "No, um...tomorrow..night" he asked.  
  
"Tomorrow? Um..let me think..." Tomoyo said. 'No, please, say no..." Eriol thought. "Iee!" Tomoyo said. "Great, can you meet me tomorrow at..Pi..eda..Te..te..rrer" Eriol was having trouble speaking french. "(A/N: Please tell me that's french, and just got the name from somewhere.."  
  
"Pied a Terre, you mean, right?" Tomoyo asked. "Yea, sorry, I have trouble with french," Eriol said. Tomoyo followed with a giggle.  
  
Tomoyo came rushing over. "Sorry, I'm late," Tomoyo apoligized. "No you weren't," Eriol explained, "Just for a few minutes."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. Eriol got up and pulled out the chair directly in front of his. Tomoyo sat down.  
  
A waitress walked over, "Hi, my name is Maria, if anything I'll be here to answer. May I take your orders?"  
  
"Yea. Tomoyo, what do you want to eat?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo stared at the menu, "I'll take a Roasted Chicken Breast with vanilla sauce."  
  
"Um..Give me a Seared Sea Bass with greeen olive, and also a White Wine. Thank you," Eriol said, handing her both of the menus. "Okay," Maria said and walked away with the order and the menus.  
  
(A/N: Please don't flame me if I got any of the orders wrong, I was observing a example menu online for like 10 minutes and still couldn't figure witch ones to pick. And the stuffs are pretty discusting. Example: Rabbit leg, pigeon breast, etc. Yuck. Again, please don't flame me if you don't like me calling them discusting. Just my opinion.)  
  
"Mmm..Delicious!" Tomoyo said after she took her first bite. Eriol nodded. Maria, the waitress, came with a glass of white wine and poured it into the two glass cups.  
  
As Maria poured wine into Tomoyo's glass, she stopped her, "Sorry, I don't drink wine, can you get me pineapple juice," Tomoyo said. "Sure, I'll be right back with it," Maria said. "Okay."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know you don't drink wine," Eriol said. "It's okay. No biggie," Tomoyo replied.  
  
Soon, came dessert time. Tomoyo ordered a Caramelised Banana with Coconut Savarin and Basil Ice cream. Eriol ordered a Trio of Chestnut and Chocolate.  
  
After that, came the pay check. The pay check read, $170.00. "I'll pay for this," Tomoyo said. "No! I called you out, so I'll pay!" Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded. Eriol then placed his debit card onto the tray along with the pay check.  
  
"Thank you for tonight's delicous dinner," Tomoyo said.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol where leaning on a bar at the shore. "You welcome," Eriol said as he blushed. "Is this what you call dating?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol blushed. He turned around and stared at Tomoyo. Slowly he reached his hands over and tuck her's into his's. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.  
  
Tomoyo frowned. "What's wrong?" Eriol asked. "You still haven't tell me what's your name," Tomoyo said and giggled.  
  
"My name?" Eriol lost his smile, "What if I told you I'm a..a..vam..vam..vampire?" Eriol said. Tomoyo giggled, "Stop joking."  
  
"I'm not. Really, my name is Eriol Hiiragizawa"  
  
'No, he can't be.' -- Tomoyo  
  
'I am..I'm sorry..' -- Eriol  
  
'But I'm a..a..member from M&S.' -- Tomoyo  
  
'I can't change the truth that I'm a vampire...' -- Eriol  
  
'I can't' -- Tomoyo  
  
'I can't' -- Eriol  
  
'I can't kill him...' -- Tomoyo  
  
'What do I do?!?!' -- Tomoyo  
  
Both scenes, Tomoyo's and Eriol's bedroom  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol are curled up on their bed/coffin.  
  
'Eriol Hiiragizawa? Do you hear me? What should i do?!?! I can't kill him! I...'  
  
'Tomoyo? I'm sorry. I souldn't have hide this secret from you. Would you be afraid and runaway from me?'  
  
'Eriol? What if I tell you I'm a vampire killer? Would you runaway?'  
  
Tomoyo ripped off a daisy from the bunch of flower next to her.  
  
Eriol grabbed a piece of paper from next to him.  
  
They started slicing it.  
  
"Will"  
  
"Will not"  
  
"Will"  
  
"Will not"  
  
"Will"  
  
"Will not"  
  
Author's Note: Wa-lah! Sorry, but for this chappy I have no good ideas, so I guess we'll just have to stick with this. Please drop a review before you leave. Arigatou! 


End file.
